


马儿不吃白玫瑰

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 夏之光x焉栩嘉x夏至x808 Bass愿赌服输，给的BGM是红白玫瑰，但是被我搞成了双双出轨（强词夺理我没有偏题，对焉栩嘉和808Bass来说，夏之光是红玫瑰，夏至是白玫瑰；对夏之光和夏至来说，808Bass是热情的红玫瑰，焉栩嘉是白玫瑰，over）OOC所以如果要骂人的话，直接来精准点草为我
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	马儿不吃白玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 夏之光x焉栩嘉x夏至x808 Bass  
> 愿赌服输，给的BGM是红白玫瑰，但是被我搞成了双双出轨（强词夺理我没有偏题，对焉栩嘉和808Bass来说，夏之光是红玫瑰，夏至是白玫瑰；对夏之光和夏至来说，808Bass是热情的红玫瑰，焉栩嘉是白玫瑰，over）  
> OOC  
> 所以如果要骂人的话，直接来精准点草为我

“你到底成年了没啊？”夏之光在青年要进行最后一步的时候忽然问了这个问题。  
脸颊还带着些婴儿肥的小年轻从他身上抬起头来说，“要是我说我没成年，你能忍得住？”他一边说着一边用手指往夏之光的后穴捅了两下，“啧啧，你都湿成这样了，还问我成年了吗？哥哥，你要是还忍得住，我们可以先开一局王者。”  
夏之光给他捅得腰肢泛酸，眼泪涟涟，像失水的鱼一样。“诶，你叫什么名字啊。不是808 BASS，我是问你中文名。”夏之光在被反过来之后问了一句。接着他就听到避孕套包装袋撕开的声音和身后男孩子含糊不清的回答“马羽家”。

年轻人体力是真的好，马羽家的腰上像是装了电动小马达，昨天晚上不知道用了几个套子，夏之光射了好几次。夏之光好久没这样做过了，他撑起身子走进酒店的浴室。浴室里的灯很亮，照亮了昨天晚上不能公之于众的荒诞。  
他身上的吻痕密密麻麻，胸前两颗小樱桃现在还红肿着，马羽家的牙印还留在肩膀上。夏之光打开淋浴，温度合适的热水把他原本就还不清醒的脑子搅得更加混沌。  
这个事情到底是怎么开始的？

这件事的开始，要从一个月前说起。  
一个月前的夏之光和顾客吃完饭后，客人说去酒吧再喝一圈，这笔单子对于他们这种刚起步的公司相当重要，夏之光也不好推辞，就跟着他去了。客户也是年轻人，不爱清吧，但也不能什么地方都去，最后挑了“胭脂”。胭脂有驻唱，场子不乱，虽然酒一般般，但氛围好。  
夏之光去的当晚就是那时候还自称是“808 Bass”的马羽家在驻唱。他对rap不甚了解，觉得像是在念经，坐对面的客户却是深谙此道，滔滔不绝地给他讲rap的历史，知名歌手。对面讲的唾沫星子横飞，夏之光也不好意思不老实坐下来认真观看。  
台上的808 Bass岁数不大，头发没有染，但是很长，看不清脸，听声音岁数不大，宽松的黑色夹克和紧身牛仔裤让他又高又瘦。也许是rapper的缘故，夏之光觉得他拿话筒的样子很特殊，他看了一会儿，低头喝了一口酒，趁机神游万里。等他重新抬头的时候，一段音乐已经接近尾声，原本低着头的rapper也抬头做最后的ending。  
这时候夏之光才看清他的脸，夏之光一口酒含在嘴里差点没喷出来。长得。  
真他妈像他男朋友。  
此时的夏之光在和男朋友闹脾气。  
他的男朋友，姓焉，大名叫焉栩嘉。笔画很多的名字对吧。人如其名，此君事情也多，也不苟言笑。夏之光觉得自己当时一定是被焉栩嘉的皮囊给骗了才会巴巴地在他身边呆着，做和尚。  
大学时候的夏之光是系里一根草，用他的话来说是，男的女的，追他的人可以排到巴黎。多骄傲的一个人，就给焉栩嘉用一封情书给收服了。  
夏之光在焉栩嘉身边，嘴巴上浪归浪，开的车堆起来能冲出国境，却还没和焉栩嘉发展到最后一步。夏之光时常怀疑是焉栩嘉家教太严，还是自己不够有魅力，或者是焉栩嘉对做爱有PTSD。  
本来夏之光都做好柏拉图恋爱的准备了。  
直到一个星期他在焉栩嘉的衣服口袋里发现了一张身份证，身份证上的名字叫夏至。他顺着名字去找，这真是个精彩的故事，简直是网络狗血小说的标配。  
两人是高中同学，高考前夕互相表白在一起，直到大学两个人才分开，一个考上了北方最好的舞蹈学院，一个南下来读商科，一千公里和三百个日日夜夜足以磨平很多东西，把原本汹涌的爱意消磨成了波澜不惊的咸水湖，连台风也够不到，再也掀不起波澜。  
夏至长得好看，又是一副清冷模样，是路过的小混混都喜欢朝着他吹口哨的那种高岭之花。很快就有很多人追他，最后得手的竟然是个高中生，这真叫人大跌眼镜。有些人吧，似乎生来就坏，那个夏至轰轰烈烈喜欢的男孩子就是这样。他从骨子里就透着坏心眼，他是草原上的野马，没有什么缰绳栓得住他，可夏至又舍不得像武则天驯马那样用上锤子匕首，能被驯服的马，叫什么野马？  
夏至和焉栩嘉应该也是在24号以后左右旧情复燃的。23号的时候，焉栩嘉还有心思和他进行了一次擦边球的性行为。焉栩嘉向来有洁癖，感情上也是，这一点夏之光完全信任焉栩嘉。  
他们至今没上本垒，说出去都让人不敢置信。他和焉栩嘉平时摸摸抱抱亲亲都不少，但是到了真的要焉栩嘉提枪而上的时候，他都说去冲个澡，留下还硬着的夏之光裹着被子在床上。有几次夏之光按着他给他口出来了，焉栩嘉在高潮的愉悦过后也是沉默寡言的冷清。

夏之光想要报复。所以他又来到了这家酒吧。  
808 Bass 年轻急色，一杯酒，一张房卡，就能得到强烈的回应。  
空调的暖风打在夏之光赤裸的身上，让他有一种置身于春天的错觉。春天好啊，不仅牧场上会长出嫩嫩的青草，漫山遍野都会开着鲜艳的不知名的野花。  
夏之光被翻过身去，他感受到马羽家的手指在自己身体里作乱，马羽家很有经验，很快就找到了他的G点。马羽家在那里来回按压着，前列腺快感像一阵一阵地刺激着夏之光的神经，受不了了。“你快点进来。”他急不可耐地向身后的人说。“那我不做润滑咯。”马羽家带好套套，跪立在他身后，一只手扶着自己的阴茎，一只手握着夏之光的腰。  
事前做了不少前戏，夏之光只有胀胀的感觉，没有想象中要裂开的疼。  
马羽家握着夏之光的腰，在他的身体里进进出出，横冲直撞。夏之光脑子里的小马也来回地撒着蹄子跑，好多以前的记忆冲进脑子里。  
夏之光哭了，眼泪蓄满了眼眶，一大颗一大颗地往下掉。“怎么还掉金豆豆，哥哥干的你爽吗？”808 Bass的调笑声正合时宜地打断了夏之光的悲春伤秋，“用力点，你没吃饭吗？小小年纪腰就不行了。”夏之光被顶的说话也断断续续，却毫不服输。  
说完夏之光又转过身子吻上了他。  
两个人之间的吻，不像吻，像是野兽的互相撕咬。

夏之光把自己收拾好回到家，焉栩嘉已经在家里了，衬衫领子微微敞开。  
夏之光弯腰看到了焉栩嘉锁骨上的吻痕。  
焉栩嘉抬头时发现夏之光的嘴角被谁咬破了。


End file.
